


平行分歧

by PinXXX



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Clones, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinXXX/pseuds/PinXXX
Summary: * 小写私设，斯巴达不是恶魔而是基因强化战士。夏娃是研究人员。* mVmD左右无差，前期毫无迹象。* OOC注意。虚假年龄操作。如同大纲一般飞奔而过的流水剧情。





	1. 人质与幽灵

基地的寝室没有任何隐私可言，铁格子的阴影就这么映在维吉尔的脸上。整面防弹玻璃墙上只留下一个方形窗口，现在是凌晨2点，月光冷冰冰地舔舐着地面。而但丁将自己偷偷带入的零食、一个银质项链和一张音乐磁带从窗口塞进来，维吉尔抬头看着比自己还要高大的弟弟问发问：「说好的游戏机呢？」

「啧，没有找到。」

「可是这很好找，大部分超市都有。」

「抱歉，这次任务太忙，我没去超市，下次会留意的。」

维吉尔目送自己的弟弟离去。

不久前他刚刚从这个监狱一般的训练基地醒来，与他那被丢下的记忆不同，但丁就像乘上了时光列车般同他的轨道分离。昨天，他还在和但丁为谁先使用浴室而争吵，为吸引父母的注意力而大打出手，最后赌气一般地爬上各自的床。今天，这个眼神有些疲惫的但丁却在提醒他，一切都变了。一夜之间，自己的弟弟看上去已是二十岁左右的青年，肌肉结实双肩宽阔，眉角有一道疤痕。

这是但丁的说法，在当年的那场事故中，他们失去了父母，自己也身受重伤，被该机构收留。经过漫长的治疗后才终于恢复健康。和他们一样的还有其他遭遇事故和重病的年轻人，他们的年龄大多在十五六岁左右，并且在基地里两两组成搭档参与训练，最终成为隶属于机密组织的特工。

维吉尔的搭档是和他年纪相仿，同样15岁的凯特。而但丁则因为治愈的时间更早，早已完成训练，投入了实战任务。他拥有更多的权限，执行任务之余，也会偷偷带礼物回来。

这串项链是给凯特的，因为维吉尔和但丁都有一个。他外出执行任务时刻意留意了街边这个年纪的女孩应该喜欢的东西，每次给维吉尔带礼物都不会忘记凯特。

他们的寝室除开独立卫生间外只有几平方米，一架双层床用简单的深灰色布帘隔开。按理说男女不应同住，但每一组搭档，无论男女都是这样的分配的。事实上对某些组合来说，性别根本不是问题，管理者也从未约束过他们的行为。由于性格使然，维吉尔从未逾越雷池，他认为信任对于搭档来说极为重要。

告别但丁以后，维吉尔爬进床底，将收到的物品藏在一块松动的砖墙后，又从洞里拿出一台随身听——这和游戏机同样是违禁品。凯特的脑袋从上层的帘子中冒出来，看来她也没睡。两个青少年靠在一起，就着耳机听起了但丁带过来的Rock Around The Clock，混杂着振奋和控诉的旋律与节奏拍打着他们的心脏，拖着他们沉醉其中。这的确是整个个压抑的基地中，为数不多的乐趣了。

* * *

训练场的掩体中，自动机械人偶追踪着一闪而过的人影，但却在一阵烟雾后被轰成碎片。热成像仪和摄像机不断切换着角度，电脑自动计算着每个训练生的得分。你看，事情变得诡异起来，由于今天的凯特表现的过于出色，这简直不像以前那个小心谨慎的她。他们俩在计分板上的得分遥遥领先，许多机械人偶还没来得及作出判断，便被凯特解决掉了。跟随在她的后方，提心吊胆的维吉尔打掉了最后一个训练用机械人偶，一边等待双手的麻痹感消失，一边对着联络器大喊：「你他妈是疯了么？怎么冲到那种地方去了！」他这次从补给中拿到的雷明顿射程根本不够远，眼见着凯特冲入开阔地带，丢下他往下一个掩体突袭时，维吉尔感觉太阳穴生疼。

「我也不知道，总之，我做到了，我们都做到了，有没有觉得很酷？」凯特的声音听上去，甚至有一丝，兴奋。

「是很酷，除了你看上去像喝多了。」

「哦，你怎么能这样说我，还有，除了早餐，我就只吃过昨天你放在那儿的糖。」

维吉尔疑惑地摸了摸额头，但丁昨天的确塞给他一堆花花绿绿的硬糖。也许是基地配给的早餐太反胃了，凯特才会去动那些一看就充满香精味的食物。他警告凯特不要再碰那玩意儿，并决定下次遇到但丁好好审问他一下。他有一种错觉，是的，虽然无论从是外观的年龄还是内在的受训时间长度来看，但丁都比他经验更丰富，但这无法阻止维吉尔产生自己永远是哥哥的优越感。

训练结束后，教官雅各布罕见地称赞了他们，其他成员则神情各异。除了羡慕嫉妒以外，还有对凯特的嫌弃，大家都知道维吉尔是他们中单兵能力最强的人，但好运的凯特永远在拖后腿。即使今天的凯特犹如战神附体，他们也很难对她产生认同。

教官的表扬意味着大家拥有了更多的自由活动时间，凯特去了阅览室，而维吉尔和其他组合的人约好一起打篮球。平日里只有令人生厌的战斗训练和昏昏欲睡的电子网络课程，就连语言课也枯燥而绝望。唯有这时才能抛开一切，他们还可以像普通的中学生一样享受着青春。

他刚刚站在三分线外把球投进框内，一个红发的女孩叫住他：「维吉尔，你被监控中心传唤了。」

他只好向其他人摆摆手，露出一个略带遗憾的表情。

* * *

通常来说，被传唤就意味着但丁即将出远门执行某项任务。维吉尔没有去监控中心接受指示，而是熟门熟路地来到自己的“禁闭室”，让护卫检查他的随身携带物，随后将一管可疑的浅蓝色液体打进他的右臂。

这不是第一次了，每次他都会在这里呆上好几天。他像老老实实去看牙医的孩子一样，坐在监控室的沙发上忐忑不安，然后通过电脑按时参与实训以外的课程。这里的环境其实不错，监控人索尔代洛也和他是老朋友，时常陪他聊天。

索尔代洛是基地内的急救医生，总是留着体面又精心修剪过的小胡子。维吉尔曾问他，是不是自己身体出了什么问题，因为他看起来很紧张。索尔代洛低头看了看手中的平板，皱着眉头问：「你现在左肩疼吗？」

「没感觉。」

「那就好，你没什么问题。」

话说至此，维吉尔便理解了自己的身份——对基地来说，他只是一个随时随地可以操控的人质。

无聊的时候，他会回想起但丁透过那个小窗向他窃语的夜晚，那是一份承诺。当时，他侧过头看着弟弟那浅色的双眼，却无法穿透到他的心里。他说：「不久后，我会想办法带你离开这里。」他有备用的护照和接应人，还有一份看似完美的越狱计划。

「也带上凯特吗？」

「当然。」

这一次的索尔代洛可谓是有备而来，他常常和维吉尔讨论自己的兴趣爱好，特别是关于“大侦探普鲁托”的冒险故事[*]。这名字充满了死亡的气息，在维吉尔的想象中，那应该是一位带着帽子，容貌阴郁的绅士。而事实上大侦探普鲁托总是带着古怪的黑色鸟头头套，身着一件长摆风衣，尽管头套下面是一位还算英俊的青年。在故事中，他与大都会的阴谋和罪恶集团不断周旋，揭露真相，拯救市民。

索尔代洛兴致勃勃地将自己带来的碟片插入放映机，随后画面上映出的是色调有些灰暗的动画。

维吉尔疑惑发问：「哦，我以前听你讲的时候，还以为是电影或者系列剧。」此时索尔代洛就像被戳到尾巴的猫咪一样跳起来：「动画怎么了？这个系列明明很有深度，就算是成年人也会被他所折服！」

接下来的几日如同预料的那样平淡，而“大侦探普鲁托”的剧情却极为有趣，每次维吉尔都迫不及待地看着索尔代洛放入下一张碟片。阻止了数次邪恶的危机后，大侦探发现背后的黑幕是一位同样戴着头套的“猫头鹰先生”，他们的几次交锋都显得幽默而又讽刺。终于，在真相即将揭开之日——猫头鹰先生将自己的头套揭开到一半，刺耳的警报声打断了一切。两人都将目光投向门外而错过了这史诗级的名场面。

「有人逃走了？」索尔代洛喃喃自语。

逃走事件的风波持续了很久，直到维吉尔被放回，他仍然听说，那个逃脱者至今仍未被抓到。

* * *

这次但丁按照约定带来了游戏机和电池。他们俩隔着门盘坐着，分享着彼此的新鲜事。但丁不再是过去那个莽撞的弟弟了，在分享战斗经验的同时也给出许多有建设性的指导和建议。他的笑容如此可靠，令维吉尔觉得安心。但丁隔着小窗把自己的手伸过来，维吉尔则抓住比自己大了一圈的这只手摆弄着，粗糙温热的皮肤上，除了熟悉的茧以外还多出不少细碎的伤口。不过他们的伤口通常好得很快，从小便是。

「你听说了吗，有人逃出去了。」

「嗯，是有人逃出了原本的区域，但他并没有成功离开基地。」

但丁十分冷静地陈述着：「要离开这个鬼地方，需要付出很大的代价。我最近没有听到他的消息，也许下次找到的就直接是尸体了吧。」

「是啊。」维吉尔赞同道，他突然想起一件事：「你上次带来的糖是什么鬼东西，从哪儿买的？」

「不是买的，我路过一个酒吧，有人塞给我。是两个女孩，好像和凯特差不多大。」但丁回忆起那两个背着有天使翅膀的小背包，化着浓妆的姑娘，她们依依不舍的拉着但丁的手，好似他是她们唯一的亲人。

「别人随便塞得的东西你也敢收下，看来妈妈的担忧是对的。」维吉尔喃喃自语。

「又他妈不会死人。我吃过，没有毒。」

「哦，我的天，为什么你会把来历不明的东西塞进嘴里？」维吉尔有一些惊愕，「亲爱的弟弟，你究竟是怎么活下来的，你真的是一个合格的特工吗？」听见这一串质问，但丁愣了一会儿，抽出手离开。维吉尔似乎也忘了自己原本的目的，这次换他将手伸出窗外，却什么也没够到。他只好扒在墙边问： 「你生气了？」

「我没有。」

「那下次你还会给我带东西吗？」

「你做梦去吧！」但丁的声音逐渐远去。

维吉尔今天拒绝了打篮球的邀约，独自一人走进微机室。所有的终端都连接着局域网，而训练生的闭塞权限让他们能够获取的资料和信息更加狭窄。他来到房间一角，密密麻麻的网线后是散发着热量的交换机，这里是监控的死角，而此时微机室里面只有他一人。

维吉尔将手伸进口中，找到藏在后槽牙缝的那根线向外拽，他的眉头皱起，强忍着呕吐反射，将一个塑料膜包裹的黑色小片取出来。这是但丁交给他的特殊程序，也是一个精心设计的定时炸弹。几个月过去，他们的逃脱计划已经进入到新阶段。维吉尔将这个微型U盘插入终端，利用但丁教他的方式跳过验证。过一段时间，这个程序会自动启动，然后悄悄挂载到中央服务器的后台进程中。

事实上维吉尔的学习进度早就超越了这一批训练生，他仿佛天生就适合同程序打交道。他佯装查询资料的样子，一会儿后便离开微机室。

在男厕所隔间，他将U盘仔细掰碎扔进马桶中。听见有人进门的声音，维吉尔只好屏住呼吸，停下了动作。那似乎是其他训练生，维吉尔听见他们有说有笑地拉开拉链放水，并排站着聊天。

「你听说了吗？」

「你也听见了，那个幽灵的传闻。」

「什么幽灵……哇，你们之前上课偷偷摸摸讨论的就是这种事儿？」

维吉尔从他们口中得知，这件事是在暗地里传开的，有人发现自己的物品从密闭的空间里无故消失了。

「得了吧，这种程度的搞怪也算，那岂不是随便谁都能做到。」

「你懂什么？那些都是私藏的违禁品，大家都放在寝室，绝不会带出来，这要真是被谁拿走了，那么到底要怎样才能通过门禁上的个人验证啊……」

「这可真是太绝了，那些东西丢了也没人敢和教官汇报吧，我也有点好奇。」

「哼，这算什么，我发誓，我遇到的才是真正的幽灵。」

「你遇到什么了？」

「……有一天晚上我起来尿尿，看到维吉尔站在门外，阴森森的盯着我，我被吓得直接憋回去。」

这次，所有人都没发话，直到有人打破这种沉默的氛围：「你梦到维吉尔了，这可真是……兴趣独特。」随即便是一阵咋舌声。

「呸，那不是梦，他就站在我寝室门口咧，也不说话。」

「哦得了吧，没人能在晚上离开寝室。要是维吉尔知道你居然做他的春梦，哈哈哈哈你可就完蛋啦。」

「完蛋啦！」

「是啊，下次重新想个鬼故事吧，这种程度可别想糊弄我们！」

「我是认真的……嘿，你们可别告诉他！」

待到这群吵吵嚷嚷的训练生离开，维吉尔才按下马桶上的按钮，黑色的碎片在他的注视下消失在漩涡中。他看到的是晚上乱跑的但丁吗，可但丁是黑发，看起来又比自己年长许多。维吉尔的疑虑随着这漩涡一起加深，他早该意识到，但丁向他隐瞒的事情比他想象中要多得多。

  


直到某一日清晨，从“禁闭室”回来的维吉尔的声音敲打着原本迷迷糊糊的凯特：「我不是说过，别碰那堆“糖果”了吗？」

凯特揉了揉眼，用不解的神情望着他：「什么？」

「有人动过那块砖，不是你干的吧？」

「天哪，这几天你不在，我真的累的要死，一回来就直接上床了。」

「……」

「维吉尔，我没有必要对你说谎。」

「好吧，也许是老鼠的杰作。」他心想，这只老鼠果真是神通广大，迄今为止基地的所有工作人员都对他束手无策，只希望他不要影响到自己和但丁定下的逃亡计划。

  


\---

  


今天是一个特殊的日子。在经历和凯特“吵架”后，他们的配合果然出现了问题，维吉尔捂着自己血流不止的右手，躲在掩体背后。

「维吉尔，你受伤了，我想我们应该申请终止训练。」透过通讯器传来的凯特的声音没那么慌张，但她手上的操作却是越来越混乱。

「我没事，训练还可以继续。」这是维吉尔经过多次摸索，绝对不会被人发现的失误模式。没错，其实凯特并没有那么容易犯错，准确的说每次失误都是维吉尔犯下的，凯特那略微喜欢自责的性格让她次次都揽到自己头上。

这件事当然被监视器后面的教官发现，他喝止了维吉尔的逞强行为，然后将他送往急诊室。而这里是可是我们的老朋友索尔代洛的基地，他替维吉尔耐心地包扎好伤口，又像一个长辈一样训斥他：总是将自己置于危险之中的特工，根本无法好好完成任务，更不用提从基地的训练中毕业了。

维吉尔摸着自己的绷带，向他打听起已经毕业的执行员的事情来。 但丁，这是其他训练生多多少少都有所耳闻的人物，也是逃不开的话题之一。

索尔代洛说，他不喜欢但丁。「他是个杀人不眨眼的疯子，没人愿意和他打交道。」

维吉尔还是第一次听到这种说法。

事实上，但丁向他抱怨这份工作的次数如此之多，这让维吉尔十分确信自己的弟弟早就厌倦如今的生活，急切地想要脱离这一切。而在索尔代洛口中，但丁却摇身一变成为另一个人，凶狠，孤僻又易怒，所有的问题到了他手上，都会用暴力解决。

他摇摇头，「你们永远不会变成他那样，基地的训练模式早就变了。尽管前任负责人蒙德斯认为这是他此生最完美的作品，而在其他人看来……」

巧合的事情再一次发生了，激烈的警报声刺穿了他们的耳朵，这次一不再是有人逃脱的警报，而是外界入侵警报。所有工作人员骚动起来，他们把训练生赶回各自的房间。武装的安保人员则纷纷集合到各个通道入口。

正当索尔代洛疑惑地张望外面时，维吉尔从身后袭击，利落地将他击晕。基地的训练加上但丁的建议，效果立竿见影。门口的保卫早已消失，大门依然紧锁，维吉尔没有强行突破，他在房间内搜集了一圈，找到一张备用卡，光明正大地走了出去。

  


按照但丁之前的安排，这次外界袭击纯粹是系统被劫持的影响。但丁会在前方制造混乱，掩盖无人入侵的事实。而他则需要趁乱前往备用指挥室，这是藏得更深的监控中心之一，只有总指挥室和备用指挥室才能真正获取ROOT权限[*]，而这仅仅是逃脱计划的开始。

他套上事先藏好的连体工作服，把脸藏在帽子下，像任何一个普通的技术工人一样急匆匆地穿过限制区域，来到应急楼梯道。在见面的每个夜晚，他们俩都会背对背倚门坐着，一起在心里演练无数遍流程。首先是设下系统的定时炸弹，制造混乱并获取ROOT权限。下一步则要等到但丁接到最新的任务后，预先准备好足够多的资源，然后带着凯特一起逃离，直到他们与之前在外界约好的交接者会面。而在那之后，他们还要面临漫长的逃亡生涯，这听起来甚至有一些浪漫。然而计划执行的过程却容不得一丝差错。

楼道上的绿色的应急灯如同夜晚的双眼，紧紧盯着他。年轻的维吉尔笑着，轻快地朝着楼下跑去。他还没有告诉过凯特他们的计划，希望到时候她不要被吓一跳。

  


在穿越底层阴暗的走廊时，突如其来的好奇心像缰绳一样拽住他。他知道自己不应该朝这个房间里面看，但他那绝佳的视力绝对不会错过这一幕。一只手从门背后伸出来，想要抓住滚落的一块曲奇，而维吉尔的第一反应是踩住他。就像某些人看到蟑螂第一反应是踩上去一样，他顺从本能地这么做了。门的另一边果不其然传来嘶嘶的吃痛声，对方甚至用F字打头的那个词连骂了三遍。这居然和维吉尔料想的一模一样，对方的修辞十分贫瘠。

维吉尔没有松开脚，相反，他将自己的脑袋使劲凑过门缝去看。对方显然趴在地上，看不清在做什么。而门后面那些闪着幽幽荧光的设备，就像鱼缸一样一排排列着，不知名的物体浮在其中。

维吉尔后退一步，揉了揉自己的眼睛，原本踩住的那只手也溜走了。他再次凑过去看，门背后的人已经不在原地。

  


维吉尔的好奇心差点误了大事，一双手从后头别过来掐住他。这个姿势太糟糕，如果对方受过训练，力气够大，维吉尔今天就会交代在这里。

这人很明显是守卫之一，他大声质问维吉尔是谁，为什么会跑到这么隐蔽的区域来。而维吉尔却因为呼吸困难而无法发声。除了剧烈的疼痛以外，他感觉到自己头脑一片空白，和训练生们一起实战肉搏技术时的东西似乎也并不是那么实用。当氧气一点点被榨干后，维吉尔的意识如同白色的斑点，渐渐从脑海中消散。

等他缓过神来，袭击他的守卫已经倒在地上，而解救了维吉尔的那个少年则甩着带血的小刀，朝着走廊深处跑去。

「等等！」

维吉尔扶着自己的大腿深呼吸，他从守卫身上搜出一把格洛克，将枪上膛握在手中后，才踉踉跄跄地追了上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 并不能说是左右无差，因为不同的蛋铁和哥哥之间的相处模式也许是不同的。应该也不算互攻。  
注释：  
* Pluto有冥王星、冥神的含义，在印度语中冥王星被翻译为阎魔。  
* ROOT是类UNIX操作系统的最高权限用户，类似Windows中的Administrator。


	2. 杀人有很多种方式，爱也是

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔遇到了新的弟弟

这条走廊的尽头只有一个备用监控室，在监控室的另一边是通往服务器中心机房的天井。维吉尔小心翼翼的推开门，却没能看到任何人影。由于咽部的不适还未完全恢复，他忍不住咳了几声，随后便听到了对方挪动的声音。

维吉尔四下审视，主控台后面有无数终端工作站，刚刚那人也许就藏在后面。他警惕地打开监视器，无数块屏幕依次亮起，Nephilim的文字和一个三只眼组成的紫色标志浮现在正中间。

维吉尔把枪支别在身后，一边操作一边时不时向后张望，他不觉得那个有些瘦弱的少年对自己能构成什么威胁。虽然对方刚刚下手的那一刀又狠又准。如果那人一直藏着不肯出来，对他来说结果那也不错。

维吉尔熟练的调出系统后台，按照着记忆中的计划开始获取ROOT权限，但是一切并没有他想象中的那么容易。

修改GRUB失败了吗？[*]

维吉尔对自己说，你可以的，来吧维吉尔，好好回忆一下。他闭上眼，一些混沌朦胧的回忆开始在脑海中转动。有阅览室接触的资料、但丁发来的系统情报，还有懵懵懂懂的儿时回忆。他想起他们在冰冷的夜里一起商讨逃脱计划时，还有两人在家中的庭院里比试剑术，而维吉尔被击倒在地时，但丁都会露出这种表情，他的双眼中混杂着担忧和恐惧，有些犹豫地伸出手。而维吉尔总会毫不犹豫地抓住他的手，他向弟弟承诺：「不用担心，我没事。」他会解决这一切的，无论是什么样的困难，他们二人都能一同克服。血缘的缠绕使得他们之间的信任更加稳固，就像刻入贝壳的螺纹那样难以磨灭。

过往的回忆给大脑带来一丝钝痛的过载，他隐隐想起以前在哪里见到过这个界面，隔着一层朦胧的玻璃，他看到一个金发女人，以及她手中的红色芯片卡。这是系统的最后一道锁，而但丁从未向他提起过。

监视器因为他两次的操作失误而闪起了红灯，维吉尔揉了揉脑袋。没有这张芯片卡，他也许需要进入到天井之中重置服务器，而那样很有可能伴随着更大的风险。比如被系统前台监视员发现，或者直接触发警报。时间不等人，为了避免最后落入无计可施的状态，他重新拔出枪，上膛并对准通往天井的那扇门，此时他的背后却传来咯咯的轻笑声，那个少年说：「你是在找这个吗？」

那只手有点瘦弱和苍白，显得手中的芯片卡更加红艳，在昏暗的监控室里闪耀着。

维吉尔调转枪口：「你一定就是那个逃窜了好几个月的家伙吧，为什么不敢在我面前露脸。」

对方啧啧了两声：「我可是在帮你啊，为什么不把枪放下呢？」

诡异。维吉尔在心里盘算了一会儿，放下了枪，对方这才一脸坏笑地从桌子后头爬出来。

他当然设想过许多种可能性，而一切都不足以解释他眼前的光景。

这是一张和维吉尔几乎一模一样的脸，之所以说“几乎”，是因为对方更接近他年幼时记忆里的但丁，正好和现在的自己同龄。他留着利落的短发，笑起来的酒窝比维吉尔更深。矛盾在于，他的发色同维吉尔的银发一致，这让他们看起来更像一对镜子里走出的双胞胎。他穿着白色的医疗服，如同一张苍白的画布。然而他不是幽灵，更不是维吉尔精神分裂产生的幻觉，反倒更如一个荒唐到笑不出声的笑话。

「该死，你到底是谁！？」维吉尔的声音逐渐失去冷静，他重新举起枪，手指扣在扳机上，拼命克制着颤抖。

「这不是显而易见吗，哥哥，你这是……打算朝我开枪吗？」对方一步步靠近，又停住了，歪头看着他。

「你不是但丁。」

维吉尔从未听说过自己还有别的弟弟。尽管小时候的但丁有点令人生厌，还有后来遇到的更加成熟，也更加可疑的但丁，那确实是自己记忆中的弟弟。而眼前这个凭空蹦出来的少年，荒诞的事实下，使他内心的尖叫声盖过了一切推理。

对方哂笑着，摆出一个无可奈何的手势。「也许，我不能证明我就是但丁，但他也不能。你真的觉得他………好吧，让我换一种说法，你觉得你自己真的是维吉尔吗？」

「我当然知道我是谁！我的记忆，我的血统，这些都不可能是假的。」

「你的血统，哦，当然，我们都是斯巴达的儿子。不过，你是怎么一步一步掉进他的陷阱里的？他给你承诺了什么？逃出去以后他还能带给你什么？难道这一切都能像睡前故事一样完美落幕吗？说真的，这只是你的一厢情愿罢了。」

「你什么意思？」

「就算我再怎么解释你也不会相信，不如亲眼看看吧。」

白发的少年将芯片卡扣在离自己最近的终端机上，系统顺利登入，他调出了一段记录。

几十个不同的画面闪动着，占满了所有显示屏，这些画面背后的场景都极为眼熟——全是维吉尔的日常实战训练的背景，唯一的区别便是溅在他熟悉的走廊和掩体墙面上的那些鲜血。

与维吉尔经受的训练完全不同，那并非搭档小组与训练机械人偶之间的安全对战，而是不同搭档之间的残忍厮杀，每个人的行动都冷酷又果决。尽管他们都带着黑色的面罩护具，但应该都是年轻男性。维吉尔皱眉，他依然不能理解对方给自己播放这些“训练录像”的意图。白发的少年笑了笑，指向左边的一个画面。

一个左臂负伤的训练兵，右手和牙齿并用，拖着自己浑身是血的搭档前行，终于来到这个掩体的角落。他张望四周以后，摘下自己的面罩仰头靠在墙边，一边擦拭的血迹一边大口喘气，而这个举动让维吉尔自己的呼吸也停滞了。他再也无法说出一个字，因为这个人也是“维吉尔”。那个“维吉尔”仿佛在自言自语，又好似在安慰自己的搭档，他摘下了搭档的面罩，又细心地抹开对方脸上有些凝固的血痕，他亲吻他的额头，眼睑和双唇，直到他们两人的双颊都被汗水或是眼泪沾湿，发丝黏糊糊地贴在脸旁。令人惊讶的是，躺在他怀里的却是另一个“但丁”，这实在是一副诡异的画面。这时候观望者才意识到，每一对搭档的发色都是一黑一白，年龄在十五六岁左右。

突然，另一个身影闯入画面中，“维吉尔”抬起头，从监视器这边无法得知他在说什么，只有他脸上的笑容预示着，他早已预料到了这一切。“维吉尔”将搭档护在身后，坦然地迎接自己的死亡。

杀死了“维吉尔”的那个人影无动于衷，走上前又朝着“但丁”干净利落地补了几枪。直到他转过身来，维吉尔发现，即使这个男人戴着面罩，隔着屏幕，他也能认那眉弓上的那道疤痕。他安慰着自己——这无法说明任何问题，那不是“他”。但一个有些恐怖的推测却开始在维吉尔心中扎根发芽，这吞噬人心的种子早在几个月前就已种下。白发的少年扬了扬下巴，示意他继续看下去。

杀戮。杀戮。杀戮。无数对搭档，无数的“但丁”和“维吉尔”，随着时间的变化，训练人员的数量越来越少，而他们明显处在长身体的年纪。到了后期，几乎没几个人还戴着面罩，大家对彼此的身份仿佛心知肚明。而眉骨上有疤痕的黑发“但丁”出现的次数也越来越多，他和他的搭档“维吉尔”默契又熟练地杀掉了无数面孔相同的对手。

年轻的维吉尔毛骨悚然地闭上眼，他不想再看到那双眼，熟悉又陌生，他们彻骨似北极坚冰，阴暗如夜间恶狼。再次睁开眼时，他重新举起了枪，枪口紧紧抵在试图靠近自己的少年头上，他开口道：「你还有什么目的，最好现在一口气说清楚。」

白发的少年笑了：「我只是想帮你啊，维吉。」

「别这么叫我！」

「我知道你不愿意相信……他平时在你面前的演技可真是令人服气呢。好了，你现在应该很清楚，他不是你的弟弟，只是一个满口谎言的骗子。我们都没有从父母那里获得过名字，拥有的仅仅是代号罢了。你难道不好奇他的“维吉尔”去哪儿了吗？」

白发的年轻但丁无视了黑黝黝的枪管，将手伸向主控台，屏幕上的画面逐渐消失，片刻后，所有的屏幕都显现出同一个画面——那是一个陌生的走廊，是维吉尔从未去过的基地某处。看上去有些成熟的“但丁”和“维吉尔”各自拿着剑从这里匆匆走过，突然他们都停下了脚步，“维吉尔”甩开了“但丁”的手，他们俩开始争执，不久便扭打起来。

「你觉得他已经变了对不对？尽管他亲自手刃了那么多兄弟，你仍然觉得他待你是特殊的吗？但你知道，人的本性很难改变……」

他在维吉尔身旁低声呓语，满意地看着自己年轻的哥哥那逐渐放大的瞳孔。

在监控画面中，“维吉尔”站起来，拍了拍自己的袖子转身离去，而“但丁”死死的盯着那边，最终，他将手中的大剑捅入“维吉尔”的背后。“维吉尔”的表情没有因痛苦而扭曲，更没有因愤怒而叫喊，他只是，露出不可思议的目光，回头看着自己的兄弟，那是非常直白的愕然。

“但丁”没有松开自己的手，画面突然变得漆黑，连同整个监控室也笼罩在一片凝固而窒息的黑暗中。

* * *

在备用监控室开启ROOT权限后，修改和伪造监控记录变得十分简单。那天，维吉尔抹掉之前嵌入后台程序的操作日志，又伪造了自己老老实实回寝室的监控记录，在白发但丁的协助下们从通风管道离开。不得不说，这个通风管道狭窄阴暗，布满灰尘，连挪动一步都十分困难。

「你这些日子是……怎么活下来的。」维吉尔难以想象这种生活，不仅要躲避搜索，还要收集日常活动的物资，在这个遍布摄像头与身份认证的基地中。「还有，那张卡，你是从哪儿得到的？」

「说来话长，他们还没有完全掌握这个鬼地方……而且我现在过的挺好的。」但丁轻飘飘的带过了话题，和现在比起来，刚刚从培养皿中醒来的那段日子才是真正的噩梦。维吉尔被带走，一个人被锁在培养皿中，不分日夜晨昏。「这儿基本上没有我去不了的地方，我可是偷听到了不少机密的，只要你需要，就在阅览室的通风口放个纸条……要到了，往这边走。」

他们终于看到走廊出口的亮光，由于时间紧迫，维吉尔将格洛克交给他处理，随后两人在楼梯间分开。

  


归来后维吉尔的内心始终无法轻松，Nephilim计划到底是什么，为什么自己会诞生，这些虚假的记忆是基于什么目的才植入的？还有那无数疯狂又血腥的训练……无论这个计划初衷是什么，执行者一定疯到无可救药。无数个疑问塞满维吉尔的脑海，他躺在自己寝室的床上，双手颤抖着，想要咒骂，却找不到咒骂的对象。凯特把头探出来，担忧的望着那层帘子，她想起今天维吉尔回来时那副阴沉的表情，最终什么也没问。

躺在床上时，被刻意操纵休眠的记忆也一点点被唤起。他仿佛被粘稠又滞涩的液体包裹着，无法呼吸。那种回忆充斥了他的整个年幼阶段，他们的家，或者说巢穴，便是这一排排水槽——正如他在那个阴暗走廊窥到的一角。一开始的一切好像是在做梦，每次从美梦中清醒过来，他都怀念着那每一个短暂沉睡的时光：那里有母亲温暖的手臂，还有被树荫剪碎的阳光、被微风拨弄的书页。直到他微微半睁着眼回到这个水槽，赤裸着和弟弟相拥在一起，一条冰冷的管线将细针插入他们的后颈，昏暗的光线透过玻璃照射在他们过度苍白的皮肤上。自己的胞弟皱着眉头，他看到但丁脸上的白色绒毛在水中浮动，随即想起刚刚在梦中和但丁为了最后一口布丁而吵架的事。于是他伸开自己有些僵硬的双臂将他抱住，抚摸着他的后背。他发誓会一直保护自己的弟弟，无论发生什么。

然而，维吉尔的记忆是虚假的，就连这身躯壳也不完全属于自己。

  


外头下着暴雨，电闪交加的天空愤怒地嘶吼着。

他告诉眼前这个成熟版的“但丁”，一切都如预期般顺利，其间当然略去了种种突发事件。温暖的夜灯照在对方的脸侧，让他的笑容看起来甚至有一些孩子气。他们核对了计划的细节，闲聊了一会儿，维吉尔突然问：「我们就这么离开了，其他的训练生怎么办？」

「嗯? 今后再说吧，如果有机会就来救他们，或者直接不管好了，反正莉莉丝会派人来追杀我们。说不定里面就会有你的熟人呢。」

「我不希望遇到那几个拖后腿的，连策反的价值都没有。」

「哈，别这么轻易下结论，希望你不会反过来被他们说服。」

「我可不是你，没那么容易被人煽动。」维吉尔笑了，眼前的人看上去和录像中别无二致，但他始终无法将二者联系起来，他半试探地问：「但丁，你知道那个逃跑的训练生吗？」

「怎么了？」

「他不是我们这一批的学员吧，我想，也许我们可以想办法带他一起走。他能躲过基地的搜查，也许能在今后帮上不少忙。」

  


但丁没有接话，这让维吉尔有些担忧，他继续说：「当然，我们不一定能找到他，只是在假设某些突发情况。」

「维吉尔，这件事由我来决定，你不必操心。」但丁的声调变了，他朝后退了一步，让人有些看不清他的神色。这时维吉尔突然意识到，互相隐瞒对彼此来说也许是更好的选择。而他不希望一直对这件事避而不谈，他不希望整个计划因为他们之间的隔阂而破产，只好无奈地继续说：

「我理解你的担忧，但你不可能永远把我藏在你的背后，无论发生了什么，我们都要一起承担的。而且，我也已经不是小孩子了。」在他的印象中，只要他肯耐下性子解释，但丁最终都会答应他。尽管那时候他们并没有年龄或者立场上的不平等。维吉尔试图伸出自己的手，这次他也没能够到对方。

「不要再说了。」

「为什么？」

「维吉尔，别逼我。」

「但丁，你是不是隐瞒了我什么？」

「我说过不要再问了！」

「……」

这次轮到维吉尔沉默了，这场争执来的莫名其妙，而他从但丁那戛然而止的声音中听出了焦躁，随后一切突然变得陌生起来。短暂的僵持后，但丁终于冷静下来，他的声音有一些无奈：「我会考虑去找他，如果他愿意的话，我们再带他走吧。维吉尔，你做好你自己该做的就行，把一切交给我，好吗。」

「当然。」维吉尔低垂着眼，看着地面平静地回答道。建筑外的狂风暴雨无论再怎么肆虐，似乎也无法扰动他的内心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
* GRUB: GNU项目的多操作系统启动程序，我有时忘记主机密码，会改写GRUB文件绕过登录。在某些情况下能做到的事情有限。


	3. 你能做到的事，远比你想象到的更多

「这是什么？」但丁发问。一个精美的淡紫色纸盒放在桌子中央，他打开纸盒，烫金花纹上的光芒随之流动，一个甜甜圈出现在眼前。

「一个礼物。」声音通过电磁信号从扬声器里流出。但丁偏着头，十分不满地望着这种对待儿童一般的安慰奖励。这又是在搞什么鬼？他心想。

「这是任务结束后的“心理咨询”，但丁，这是必要的程序。」

「好吧，要问就赶紧问。」见鬼的程序，但丁不耐烦地坐下，双腿无所事事地抖动。

对方咳了几声，眼前的屏幕突然亮起，一个蓄着胡须，头皮锃亮的男性出现在画面中心。

「这是谁？」

「这次的任务目标。」

「你知道他的名字吗？知道他是做什么的，为什么要被杀？」

「不知道。」说完这句话，但丁抬头看了看屋角的通风管道。

「为什么看向那个位置，那边有什么？」

「没什么，只是听到了老鼠跑过的声音，你知道，最近基地里面老鼠太多了。」

「让我们回到正题吧，你的任务完成了吗？」

「是的。」但丁的视线转向向自己带着露指手套的双手，将拳头捏紧又松开，这一切也都被监视器记录下来。

「我再问你一遍，但丁，你的任务完成了吗？」

「他已经死透，不能再死了。」

「你在杀他的时候感觉如何？」

「没什么感觉。」

「那么，痕迹清理干净了吗？」

「是的。」

画面上的男子消失，切换为一个浓妆艳抹，眼圈凹陷的黑发女孩。

「为什么不杀了她？」

「她不在名单上，我不能杀掉多余的人。」

「尽管她是目击者？」

「我能确保她不会成为“目击者”。」

「但丁，你在放过她的时候，有感到一丝解脱吗？」

「我不知道你在说什么，我挖去了她的双眼，破坏了她的声带。」

「她是个妓女，而你放过了她，你在做这一切的时候感受如何？」

但丁笑道：「我实在感受不到这场对话的意义。」

「我是在关心你，但丁。你最近的行为不太正常，我很担忧。」

「那可真是荣幸之至。」

「你有任何烦恼吗？是不是做了噩梦？我可以感受到你的焦虑，向我倾诉吧，也许我能解决你的问题。」

「哈哈，谢谢你的好意。我只是，你知道的，每个月总有那么几天……」

「什么？」

「例假呗。」

「……」

「你嫉妒了吗，莉莉丝？」

「嫉妒什么？」

「因为你没有啊。」

「但丁，你不需要对我这么警惕，我在试图帮你。」

「帮我？因为我是个非常好用的工具对吗？不如和我谈谈维吉尔现在的状况到底如何，我什么时候才能再见到他？」

「这不是你目前该关心的问题，但丁，你的心理评估结束了，感谢合作，祝你今天愉快。」

扬声器那一头的杂音消失了。但丁将装有甜甜圈的盒子一举扔向扬声器，片刻后，他捡起这个精美的盒子，将甜甜圈捏碎冲进了马桶下水道。

* * *

有些梦是真实的，而另一些总是虚假的。记忆能够带来真实吗？叙述能够带来真实吗？退一万步，监视器也能带来真实吗？

有一些热乎乎的液体，分不清是泪是血从侧脸淌下。他无法停下脚步，否则就会因为颤栗而僵持在原地，枪声在耳边炸开的余响让他耳膜生疼。终于，像黑暗中的灯塔指引，他找到了自己的搭档。

「维吉尔！」

他冲上去抓住自己的兄弟：「你早就知道了对不对！他们……他们根本不是……」

「但丁，你遇到了什么？」

但丁在维吉尔的身旁，一边深呼吸一边回忆，那个人，上一刻还用枪指着他，说要为自己的搭档报仇。

「他看到我的脸以后，就像疯了一样，不断喊我的名字……」

「冷静一点，但丁，你知道他不是在喊你。」

「我知道……我知道，我必须杀了他。但是……」

「但是什么……」

「他根本没法对我下杀手…… 」

他回忆起，那个“维吉尔”一边哭着，一边扣动扳机，最近的一枚子弹火花只是勉强擦过他的眉角，最后对方跪了下来。

「他还活着吗？」维吉尔问。

「我杀了他，维吉，我杀了他，他简直和你一模一样！为什么会变成这样？蒙德斯一直在骗我们吗？」

「冷静点，无论如何考核已经结束，我们活下来了。」维吉尔一下下安抚着他的后背。

「不，维吉，我不知道，我再也没法这样下去了，他们和我们没有区别，我们不该……」

维吉尔打断了他：「但丁，我明白，但你知道，如果不这么做我们都会死。」

「我做不到这一点，我做不到……万一下一次我失手杀掉你。」他的声音开始哽咽。

「但丁。 」维吉尔捧住弟弟的脸，用手轻抚着他眉角的伤口，认真的对他说。「还有一点时间，我想让你看一些东西。」

维吉尔放开手，留给他一个背影。他只好跟上去，来到一个高处偏僻的据点。这里有他十分熟悉的烧焦味和血腥味，空地的角落躺着一个人。维吉尔用脚翻动了尸体，露出藏在下面的东西。但丁则因为恐惧而后退了一步。当然，这并非什么恐怖血腥的场面，不过是几十条吊坠散落在此处，被死者护在身下。只是，所有的吊坠都是红色的。

他的大脑无法思考，任由维吉尔将他拥入怀中，他开始觉得有些喘不过气，他听见维吉尔说：

「我也没有办法……我们必须赢，我不会让你再回到那个禁闭室。这个人已经疯了，死亡对他来说才是最好的解脱。如果不杀了他，下一次他盯上的说不定就是你，而我无法想象那一天。」

「告诉我该怎么做，维吉，我……我也无法忍受，我不知道怎样才能保护你。」

「我们会保护彼此的，在这个地方，最重要的是先活下去。」维吉尔说完，再次将弟弟紧紧的拥入怀中。

只要维吉尔还在他身边，他想，他可以做到任何事。那么现在，谁还能告诉他应该怎么做呢？

* * *

另一头的禁闭室里，年轻的维吉尔被拷在椅子上，一杯冷掉的咖啡摆在他面前，他依然感觉到口干舌燥。

「为什么？」

「……」

「为什么要袭击医师。」

「我有好好回到寝室，当时只是有些担心凯特。」

「凯特的位置比你安全多了，你本该老老实实待在急诊室。现在告诉我，为什么要袭击索尔代洛？」教官的脸色逐渐不耐烦，他只能暂时护住维吉尔。但如果审讯没有进展，他自己也会彻底完蛋。

维吉尔没说话，这样的质询已经经历了好几轮，就算是他也有些困乏。他低头摆动着自己的脚，教官有些恼怒地给了他一鞭子。说不上疼，但极为不爽，他终于忸怩地开口说：「是“大侦探普鲁托”。」

「什么？」

「是索尔代洛的碟片，我想让凯特也看看，就偷偷带走了。」

「你！」教官的眉毛与胡须纠结成一团，「放哪儿了？！」

「就藏在，微机室后面的地板下面。」

整场审讯不了了之，后来，伤口未愈索尔代洛还亲自出面说情，才把这件荒唐事压下来。

* * *

那一天，第一次听见基地的警报声，他放下了手中的哑铃，而维吉尔则合上了手中的书。他们，还有其他几组训练员被拷紧双手，领到监控中心集合。基地的最高司令蒙德斯本人并未到场，他的声音只能通过扬声器传达。其他守卫拿着高压电击枪守在一旁，他们并排站在一起，氛围肃穆。

「恭喜诸位，你们的机会来了。」

没有人回应他，而理所应当的，蒙德斯继续说着：「你们都是这几年，在每年的考核中生存下来的，最优秀的战士。基地为了你们，也付出了许多。如今，有两个不知廉耻的叛徒，竟然想要从这里逃离。而我们不会容许这种忘恩负义的行为。」

几个穿着白大褂的研究人员上前，他们解开了但丁手中的镣铐，守卫的枪依然举着。

「这次的考核是，追回叛徒，不需要处死他们，只要能成功带回逃亡者，你就是这次行动的胜利方。」

七组搭档中，每组只有一人被解开了。随后守卫开始随机分发装有武器的包裹。但丁有些疑惑地问：「每组只能去一个人？」

其他的人纷纷把目光投向他，他们的面孔虽然隐藏在面罩之下，但那些几乎一模一样蓝幽幽的眼睛依然显得悚然。剩余的人被守卫带走，大屏幕上的投射出关键区域的监视录像。蒙德斯没有回答他的问题，只是说：「这次的行动只有一组胜利者，祝你们好运。」

真正的实战常常在陌生环境下展开，即使没有地图，他也能推断出大致的构造。整座基地如同一个巨大的堡垒，压抑又透不过气。

而这是他第一次离开固定活动区，他们都在走廊上疾奔，一边记忆建筑的构造，一边追踪逃亡者的蛛丝马迹。

一个“维吉尔”悄悄跟了上来，他停下脚步，举起了自己的武器。

「放轻松，我只是做出和你一样的判断才选择这条路线的。」“维吉尔”举起双手，表示自己并无攻击意图。

「我以为所有人都懂得，别他妈跟其他组扯上关系这一点。」

「呵呵，我可不这么觉得。至少在这次考核中，我们不是敌人对吧，我们的目的是一致的。多一个帮手不好吗？」

「……」但丁不想再和这人继续耽误时间，转身投入到追击中。如果有必要，他想，他随时可以开枪。他对此太熟悉了，所有的维吉尔都有种相似的行为模式。对方看出他态度的松动，便跟了上来，和他有一搭没一搭的聊着。

「事实上，我的建议是，你可以趁着这次骚乱直接逃走。」

「然后你一个人独占所有功劳？」

「哼，你真的觉得，只要照着蒙德斯说的做，就可以安然无恙吗？他随时可以抛弃我们，就像之前抛弃他们一样。我见过你杀人的手段，你拥有力量，完全可以一个人在外面活下去，只要你愿意。」

「我不会抛下维……」但丁停顿了一下，「我不会抛下我的搭档的。」

「真是不巧，我也是这么想的。」那个“维吉尔”无奈的挑眉，他做出了一个手势。

「……」但丁很快就明白了他的意思，从另一条出口绕开了。

这是一个精妙的陷阱。“逃亡者2号”躲在看不见的死角，等待追击者的到来。好在没有人选择集体合作的火力压制策略，否则他也无法应对这一切。他们都太自信了，平时习惯了双人组合行动，而这一次几乎是独立追击，还要谨防其他竞争者的妨碍。不远处，一个追击者用鸣枪警告了“维吉尔”，他苦笑着后退两步。这明显是来拖住脚步的鱼饵，看来他们也放弃两人一同逃跑的选项了。

“维吉尔”选择了另一条路去和但丁汇合，比起想要同归于尽的绝望的独狼，他更愿意去截击那只逃跑的兔子。他跑了两步后，一阵爆炸声从身后传来，只得略感遗憾地吹了声口哨。

每个人身上都有定位器，对于蒙德斯来说，整场逃亡和普通的考核没有区别。逃亡者虽然移除了定位器，事实上他们在以前的考核中就遇到过私自移除定位器的行为，因为有的组合已经摸索出了检测定位器信号的方式，并借此制造出了检索信号的设备。

但通过监视器画面和蒙德斯提供的讯息，提前截击并非不可能。因为他们彼此是如此的相似，就连思考方式也很容易趋同。一想到逃亡者永远也不可能离开这里，这让整场捉迷藏显得更加难以琢磨。蒙德斯感觉有那么片刻，连自己也沉浸在这种厮杀的快乐中。他想起当初和斯巴达一起下棋的时光，不由得感叹道：「没想到最后，是由我来继承这一切呢。」

定位器的亮光消失了两个，又有两个更亮的光点从不同方向朝着基地的出口汇合。

为了避免混淆，无法称他为“但丁”，就暂且称他为“逃亡者1号”吧。他身上沾着守卫的血，手臂上的伤口也开始愈合，艰难地在缝隙中移动。他推开通风口的门，从天花板一跃而下时，反射性的朝一旁滚去。落下的原地只留下两个弹痕。

还未等对方喊出任何话，但丁便继续扣动扳机，虽然他同样擅长飞刀和大剑，但是枪械的穿透力更强。

但丁脸上毫无情绪波澜，尽管缺少以往搭档的支持，他依然谨慎地，一点一点将猎物逼入死角。

他跟着对方，进入了来访者储物室，灰色的铁柜林立，连灯光也布满蜘蛛网，毕竟这里几乎没有任何“来访者”。对方很善于躲避，而他则更擅长追击，无论再怎么灵活，他最终总能捕获到影子。渐渐地，地面上留下了猎物的血迹，这让他更加方便了。他们的伤口能很快愈合，只要不是致命伤就行。他就快得手了，但丁的嘴角微微扬起。就在这一瞬，对方突然暴起，无数柜子向这一头倒下，但丁向后跃起躲开。

「你就这么点能耐对吧。」他有点生气，还没来得及换弹夹，一个燃烧弹朝他飞来。「该死！」他应该想到的，逃亡者不可能没留武器在身上，只是一直在等待使用的机会。

他没来得及做出任何反应，就被另一个人扑倒在地，轰鸣和热浪在他们头顶炸开。他掀开对方，恶狠狠的盯着他。这是之前的那个“维吉尔”，他的作战服被烧焦了一大半，好在没有灼伤到皮肤。「别。」对方比了比手指。「别急，我们还有机会。」

这里离出口已经很近了，在刚刚那阵混乱的爆炸之后，“逃亡者1号”趁乱逃走，抵达了基地最后一道门。

但丁有些烦躁地检查设备，而这时广播的声音通过便携通讯器传到耳边，那是一个有些沙哑，性别难辨的声音：「“逃亡者2号”确认死亡，请务必捉回“逃亡者1号”。再次重申，这次考核只有一组胜者。」

「我依然建议你借此机会逃跑，说真的，你完全没必要担心你的搭档，蒙德斯不会处死他的。」

「梦话还是滚回梦里说吧。」

他们俩来到出口的转角，有些试探性的看向正在破解系统的“逃亡者1号”。

「权限不足，操作失败。」

「权限不足，操作失败。」

「权限不足，操作失败。」

有些遗憾的系统提示音反复响起。他们破解了系统的门禁，红外检测，又移除了定位器。一切看似都那么完美，然而最后一道关卡却是永远无法逾越的天堑。蒙德斯之所以能把这次行动作为考核，就是因为，没有最高权限，无人能打开大门。

「哦，这可真是遗憾」“维吉尔”摇了摇头站出来，你们也失败了呢。他对这次追击本来就没有太大兴趣，当然，也有利用他们做一次探路的打算。他嘲讽道： 「不惜抛下搭档的性命逃亡，最后却一无所获的感受如何？」

「一无所获？这可不一定。」“逃亡者1号”笑了，「我只是缺乏ROOT权限而已，如果你能替我搞到，我不介意把这狗屎门票让给你。」

「到此为止了，没人能从这里逃离。」但丁用枪指着“维吉尔”说，「乖乖把他让给我，如果你不想脑瓜开花。」

「你觉得你可以威胁到我？现在可不是起内讧的时候，还有其他的追击者，你真的认为光凭你一个人就能平安无事的把他抓回去？得了吧，你没有自己的搭档，根本什么都做不到！」

「权限不足，操作失败。」

「啧啧，原来你们不是一对。」“逃亡者1号”咋舌。

「你他妈给我闭嘴。」

「让我来猜猜，只有一组人能活着回去对吧，蒙德斯真是打着一手好算盘，我都看腻了。」眼见着两位追击者之间的火药味越来越浓，“逃亡者1号”笑道，「我知道你们在想什么，所有人都希望能够活下去，而我，已经厌倦了当蒙德斯的宠物了。」

「权限不足，操作失败。」

“维吉尔”首先察觉到不对劲。「等等，你想干嘛？」

「就当这是送给你们的礼物吧，我永远，永远也不会再回到那个狗屎地方。」他拿出身上最后一颗破片手雷，咬掉保险，露出一个有些凄厉的笑容，「你们没法完成任务咯，拜拜。」

他的身影消失在爆炸中。


	4. 生死苏醒于黎明之间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC警告，未成年使用药品、Masturbation、脏话情节。水平有限，谨慎阅读。

塑料勺子在任何监狱都是硬通货。一把磨的恰到好处的勺子可以成为开锁利器或是螺丝刀。维吉尔卸下了卫生间通风口的挡板，此时，女孩的声音在背后响起。

「维吉尔，你要去哪里？」

「凯特？我以为你已经睡了。」

「我知道你和但丁在偷偷计划什么，但是，答应我，别做那么危险的事情好吗？」

「我知道，凯特，但我不得不去。」

凯特最终也没能把自己也想跟着一起去这句话说出口。

夜晚的基地里回响着机器运转的声音，空气循环装置和中央控制器散发出来的热度与这轰鸣一起催发着所有人的梦境。而这里依然不缺失眠者，紧贴着摄像头死角移动的维吉尔屏住了呼吸，按照之前记忆的路线，来到了汇合地点，一个偏僻而布满灰尘的实验室。实验室只有一个座位是干净的，上面摞着一堆资料，脏兮兮的咖啡杯和笔记本随意摆着。

「……」

等待许久，维吉尔也没能看到年轻但丁的身影。一时之间也无法判明，到底是对方出了什么状况被发现了，还是单纯睡过头。也许自己的纸条被守卫截获了，又或者

，这只是来自对方的一个恶劣的恶作剧。他原地坐下，默默数着过去的时间。昏暗的光线中，他看到碎屑一般的亮光，于是把手伸进地板的缝隙中摸索。

哗啦，这是一张颜色刺眼的糖纸。

咚，重物落地的声音打断了维吉尔的思绪。白发的但丁摇摇晃晃地出现了，想着时间紧迫，维吉尔上前抓住他，询问他事先查探消息的结果。他急需得到关于另一个但丁的信息，以及基地培养他们的目的。而这位年轻的兄弟眼神却有些飘忽，他说:

「靠，这他妈太疯狂了，维吉，我必须告诉你一件事。」

「什么？你的脸色真糟，你确定自己还清醒吗？」维吉尔晃了晃他，几乎感觉不到他的关节存在，但丁的脸色苍白又浑身发烫。他摆了摆手，试图在对方失焦的双眼中找到自己的影子，而这影子渐渐放大。

「你要告诉我什么？」

「哼哼哼哼……」但丁笑了，突然又意识到了什么，他靠近维吉尔的耳边，压低声音说：「就像大侦探普鲁托一样，我会飞了。」

「……」维吉尔竟然没办法在发火和发笑之间做出选择，好吧，他选择把这个神经兮兮的但丁扔到地上。不用猜他也知道，之前失踪的“糖果”可都是进了这位兄弟的肚子。他怎么就能这么不靠谱呢？维吉尔心想。

但丁在地上滚了两圈，嘟哝着维吉尔听不懂的话，「为什么！为什么不相信我……我他妈都为你做了这么多，狗屎维吉尔。」

「看样子，你今天晚上需要一个人清醒下，我明天再来。」维吉尔准备离去。

「我不是残次品，艹你的，维吉尔，你不能离开基地，你要是敢丢下我离开……」

真厉害，胡话都能说到这种份上。维吉尔几乎失笑，随后他就笑不出来了，因为他看到但丁把手伸进自己裤裆……

「你疯了，你在做什么？！」维吉尔大脑一片空白，他扑上去按住但丁的手。而但丁开始死命挣扎，发现双手不能动弹后，他开始摆动自己的腹部，企图通过摩擦来获得一点点快感。维吉尔只好压住他的双腿，他们紧贴着倒在一起，脸贴着脸。随后他尝到了一个有些咸涩的，湿漉漉的吻，这是眼泪的味道。维吉尔无暇思考其背后的意义，今晚的一切都让他有点懵，而但丁却嘴里含混着，「艹，维吉尔，你这个婊'子养的！我要捅翻你*********，再把你%%%%，你这个&&&&&&」

「天哪！你是从哪里听来的这些脏话！」这里面提到的器官和，和脏字儿，维吉尔简直闻所未闻！成年的但丁也好，这里的训练员也好，大家都很难接触外界的事物，更不用说……好吧，他突然想起，那天在厕所偷听到的对话，一个训练生提到自己珍藏的P orn丢失了，而其他人纷纷问他什么是P orn。一种深深的脱力感席卷了他，不知为何，维吉尔感觉很累。

终于，几番折腾后，但丁消停了下来，维吉尔想要站起来，撕下几张笔记本上的纸替他清理。而但丁紧紧抓着他，不愿放手。

「你应该离开这里……」他听见但丁带着鼻音的哭腔。这情况和凯特当时的区别也太大了。「他们不会放任你活着离开这里……」

「你查到了什么？」维吉尔抹开他脸上的泪水，看到但丁的神色逐渐恢复正常，叹了口气继续追问，「把一切都告诉我。」

「别相信另一个“但丁”，他会害死你的。」年轻的但丁留下这句话后就失去了意识。

「唉……我已经没收了所有的糖纸，没想到他还藏着有。」

这令维吉尔背脊发麻，那分明是一位成年女性的声音，不知为何透露着熟悉。更关键的是，为何她连一点脚步声都没有？维吉尔搂着自己的兄弟，一手抓着塑料勺子磨成的工具，他警惕地转头。

一个身着白大褂，带着口罩的女士映入他眼中。她又叹了口气，摘下自己的口罩。口罩的耳挂翻动着她有些褪色的，发灰的头发。很明显，她已经上了年纪，对于眼前的维吉尔无法构成任何威胁。维吉尔就着昏暗的灯光看到了她的面孔，他现在对这种事情感到有一丝麻木。又一个熟悉的面孔不是吗？上帝总是缺乏想象力。

「你是凯特，对吗？」

「你可以这么称呼我。」

「真好笑，看来所有的训练员都是克隆人，哈哈。」

「但你们是不一样的。」

「……是你一直在背后协助他，所以他才可以一次次逃脱。你也为这个基地工作吧，我不会完全相信你。」

「非常明智的决定。」

「这种“糖果”，对他到底有什么影响？」

「维吉尔，不是糖果，问题出在糖纸上。这对你们的影响其实不大，只是他身体比较弱罢了。况且我也没想到，这种药物会流传出去。」

「……」

「放心吧，他会没事的。」

「你的目的是什么？」

「你不是想知道另一个但丁的事情吗？让我来告诉你吧，我会把我知道的一切，都告诉你。」

年老的凯特望着他，又好像透过他，在看另一个人。

* * *

「我永远，永远也不会再回到那个狗屎地方。」

「你们没法完成任务咯，拜拜。」

爆炸的味道，他再熟悉不过。特别是剧烈的轰鸣之后，一切都会有种漂浮的不真实感。但丁从废墟中挣扎着爬起来，他甩掉那个在关键时刻再次选择保护自己的那个人。

尽管他拥有着和维吉尔一模一样的样貌，尽管他一息尚存。

但丁还是割断了他的喉咙。

他依然感觉自己轻飘飘的。自己出发前被注射的液体究竟是什么呢？他没有余地去深究，满脑子只想着广播里面的那句话——「这次考核只有一组胜者。」哈哈哈，如果将逃亡者带回就是胜利条件的话，现在又该怎么办？所有人都会死吗？

往常这种时候，他只需打开通讯器，把思考交给维吉尔就行了。该死，维吉尔还被关在监控中心，必须要去找他。一个想法突然浮现，像过去一样，如果所有的追击者都死了，活下来的不就是胜利者了吗？多么简单！配给子弹已经用光，没关系，他手上还有飞刀，这是他用的最顺手的武器了，无声无息，绝对不会被发现。

但丁循着原路归去。守卫也好，和自己一样的追击者也好，全部抹掉就行，他的维吉还在等他。

他疯了吗？所有人都没有料到他会用这种方式杀回来。就连双眼也染上红霞。蒙德斯在顶层的监控器前鼓起掌，「你们看到了吗！多么完美！」

当但丁终于回到最初的监控中心，也就是他出发的地方时，那个房间的门大开着，护卫倒在血泊中，死前以一种逃命的姿态奔向外面。

发生什么了？

但丁发觉自己心跳过快，他深呼几口气，终于才平复下来。当他跨过守卫的尸体，推门进去后，迎来的竟然是另一番景象。本该和他一起在这里等待的训练员、研究员、还有守卫，尸体零零散散地四面躺着，鲜血溅在墙面上有几尺高。俨然是一番恶斗后的景象。

「你回来了？天哪，我还想去找你呢。」维吉尔的脸上除了鲜血以外还写满了担忧。

「维吉，你没受伤吧？」

对方摇摇头，露出一个放心的笑容。这使得但丁终于回过神来，刚刚的那股兴奋也逐渐消退，他终于意识到自己做了什么，一种怪异的呕吐感涌上心头。

「这究竟是怎么一回事？他们都，都被你……」

「但丁，你做的很好，不用管他们，一切都在计划中。」他的兄长一如既往地抚摸着他的侧脸，眼神里仿佛再也容不下别的东西了。「我们现在就去找这个基地的主人，然后干掉他。」

他的一生就好似这么荒诞，仿佛永远不会迎来白日的黎明，就这么不上不下的沉浮着。

维吉尔的手里攥着从尸体上取下来的通行证，接下来的一路都畅通无阻。冥冥之中被刻意引导着，电梯门就这样打开，在两人乘坐上电梯之后，自动前往顶层。

他们还是第一次见到真正的阳光，透过玻璃天窗洒下来。走廊上，一位身着红裙的金发女子，低着头，替他们打开通往病房的大门。

用死亡的味道来形容，实在是再精准不过了。窗明几净的房间里布满了无数管线，躺在病床上的男子虽然魁梧，但毫无生机。蒙德斯，这个依靠各种医疗器械吊着一口命的，曾经的战士，现在只是腐朽和垂死的象征。在房间的正中央，摆放着几块庞大的显示器、一个主机操控台、还有一个与这些现代机器格格不入的匣子，上面架着一刀一剑。

维吉尔拿起了阎魔刀，细细抚摸着刀鞘的刀装，这一切原本只会在梦里出现，现在却栩栩如生地展现在眼前。而但丁走上前，左顾右盼以后拿起了叛逆。

「完美。」蒙德斯的声音并不虚弱，因为这声音从扬声器中传出，并非他本人所发。

「你应该知道自己接下来会面临什么吧。」维吉尔的声音毫无波澜，他们就是来这里复仇的。

「哈哈哈哈哈……你觉得一切会这么简单吗？难道你不想知道背后的缘由，和你们真正的仇人？」

「无论理由如何，你牵扯了这么多人的性命，让我们互相杀害，你觉得我们会就这么算了？」

但丁的耐心总是经不起考验，他立即将叛逆插入蒙德斯的胸膛，没有花太长时间，所有仪器都鸣叫起来，象征生命信号的心跳波形化作一条平淡的绿线。蒙德斯死了。

可是扬声器里面的声音却并没有停下，

「你以为这就完了？一切才刚刚开始，没错，最初从我们的诞生就开始了……」

但丁和维吉尔不解地望向彼此，这时，原本在房间外的金发女子缓缓走进来。她和蒙德斯有几分相像，准确的说，他明显拥有着男性的面孔与骨架，浓妆与他显得格格不入。莉莉丝，或者说莉莉丝之子，徐徐开口说：「他死了，这是事先准备好的录音。」他双手交叉，声音沙哑而又瘆人。

* * *

「蒙德斯，你们血统上的叔父，和你们父亲一样，是隶属于LIMBO的基因改造战士，那已经是很久远的事情了。」凯特的声音低沉，带着她那份沧桑。可是连她也觉得久远，那么蒙德斯到底活了多久呢？「那一批次的战士只有蒙德斯和斯巴达存活，其他人不是变异就是牺牲了，我的父亲也是其中之一。斯巴达接手LIMBO以后，开始培养普通人和战士的后代，也是在那时候认识了你们生物学上的母亲，研究员夏娃。他希望拥有异于常人基因的这些年轻人能正常的长大，成为新的战士，为国家服务。说来，我有一次见过原本的维吉尔和但丁，在我小时候，辗转于不同的养父母之间时，夏娃曾带着你们俩来看望我。不过我想这段记忆应该没有被编入数据库。」

* * *

扬声器中蒙德斯的声音逐渐变得愤怒起来，「我早就预料到，总有一天我会与他分道扬镳，没想到一切来的如此之快！那些令人作呕的政客，弱小又卑鄙的普通人本该由我们来统治！而斯巴达却坚信人类和我们能达成和解，甚至需要我们去保护他们！哈哈，很快他就死在政治斗争之中，连带着他的妻子和那两个幼崽。我把那些不知趣的家伙全部弄死了，但还是没来得及。当我找到但丁和维吉尔的时候，所有尸体碎片掺杂在一起，早已分不清彼此。多么讽刺，我只能把样本放进培养箱，同时进行克隆。我本来只想要克隆维吉尔，因为你和他更像……然而但丁，你的表现实在是出乎我的意料。」

* * *

「蒙德斯与他人合作，一同谋害了斯巴达一家，随后又从中脱身，接管了LIMBO基地，并将新的培养计划改名为Nephilim，克隆了斯巴达家的双胞胎，也就是你们，他想要创造出他心目中最完美的战士，半神之子，无情，强大，同时也是阴谋家与统治者。最初他也许只是想要能乖乖听话的棋子，所以才让克隆出的但丁和维吉尔们不断互相残杀，淘汰那些对他的命令产生疑惑，或者内心软弱的人。但不知为什么，那两个人获得了最后的胜利，蒙德斯似乎也放弃了自己的野心。我并不知道那天之后，那一对“但丁”和“维吉尔”之间发生了什么，不过现在LIMBO基地被莉莉丝接管了。如今基地中的训练生，大部分都是斯巴达当年留下的同伴后代的基因样本。我也是被莉莉丝蛊惑了才加入这里的，虽然对你们，还有她来说十分不公平。」凯特的眉头被忧郁所笼罩，这个基地似乎是一个一旦踏入就再也无法离开的深渊，无人能逃离。

* * *

听完蒙德斯的录音，两人都对此将信将疑。但丁无法理解蒙德斯的意图，也懒得理解。他甩了甩叛逆上的血，将自己的剑尖指向莉莉丝。

「你们真的打算这么做？」

「得了吧，我也是受害者这一套你以为会起作用吗？」但丁不怒反笑。

「就算你们离开这里，在社会上也没有容身之处。现在的LIMBO早已变成一个不存在的机构，只有钱会源源不断的打入这里！你们完全可以留下来，一切都结束了。」

「不管蒙德斯向他们承诺了什么，都已经与我们无关。」维吉尔拔出主机上的那张红色卡片，坦然回复道。

莉莉丝双手高举，向后退了两步，而但丁拿着剑步步逼近，直到离开房间。随后他收起剑，同维吉尔一道踏上了离去的电梯。

他的内心从未如此轻松过，自由在向他招手，新的太阳即将升起。他拉着自己兄长的手，他们最终活下来了，再也没有什么能阻止这一切。走到一半，维吉尔却停下了脚步。感受到巨大的阻力后，但丁松开那只手，有些疑惑地望着他。

这周围都是之前战斗留下的碎片，再往前走就是那个连炸弹都摧毁不了的大门，之前的逃亡者已经解除了所有警报，所以他们只需要拿着蒙德斯的授权卡直接开门。

「我决定留下来，但丁。」

「什么？我才不要呆在这个鬼地方？你真的要听信那个不男不女的家伙吗？」

「这事情没你想象的那么简单，我必须查清楚这背后的一切。」

「你看你只是贪恋蒙德斯的权力。」但丁的火气来的毫无由头，连他自己也控制不了。

「你说是就是吧，如果你不愿意留下，可以自己一个人离开。」

该死！莫名其妙的愤怒席卷上但丁的心头，他的本能感到不安，想要伸手抓住自己的兄弟，仿佛下一秒就要失去他了。别离开我！在涔涔冷汗浸透他的双手之前，他终于意识到自己已是满手鲜血。没错，其他无辜丧命的人，和他们拥有同样基因的但丁和维吉尔，被他亲手杀死的兄弟同胞们……他们的幽灵会坐视着自己获得自由吗？报应来的如此之快，让他觉得自己甚至不配得到这一切。而维吉尔却想要留下来，留在这个对他来说充满噩梦的地方，难道他还想让这一切继续进行下去吗？就像蒙德斯还活着那样？

终于，伸出的手却变成了拳头直勾勾地挥向维吉尔的脸。他们扭打着滚作一团。

他用力掐住维吉尔的脖子，这是他以前从未想象过的事情。维吉尔看上去也真的恼怒了，一脚踢向但丁的腹部，恰好是他之前受伤的位置。他松开了手，看着维吉尔从地上爬起来，抖了抖袖子，他说：「但丁，你越来越不听话了。」

听话？你就是这么看待我的对吗？

但丁盯着维吉尔的背影，摇晃着爬起来，他的视野变得有些狭窄，叛逆在他的手上沉甸甸的。

怎么办，怎样才能留下他呢？

但丁做出了选择，然而一秒钟后就后悔了。维吉尔的鲜血和其他人没什么区别，温热，带着一点点腥气。他抱着他，彼此互相望着。他的维吉没有责怪他，是但丁输了，但丁选择了留下来，留在他们的噩梦之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 糖纸应该是流传出去的基地药品加上一点X药成分。若不适请及时关闭。  
* 我很抱歉，水平很烂还使用这种时间轴跳来跳去的写法。


End file.
